Oh Brother Sister
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Josey and Jack have just discovered each other and are trying to get to know each other, wll they hit it off easily or will the road to becoming a real family be rocky? This is a sequel to my story The Coming of Josey This is my 2nd story, PLEASE REVIEW


-Disclaimer-I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace"

-This is a sequel to my story "The Coming of Josey" so if you haven't read that one, you might want to read it first. This story continues on the same day where "The Coming of Josey" left off. Please review, I am still new at this, this is only my 2nd story!

-Summary-Josey and Jack have just discovered each other and are trying to get to know each other, will they hit it off or will the road to becoming a real family be rocky?

-The restaurant in the story "Madison's Place" is a restaurant I made up and named after my niece.

Scene 1-Will and Grace's Apartment-Wed-6:00 p.m.

Will Truman was sitting on the couch in his apartment watching Lifetime Television when Jack ran in.

"Will Will!!" Jack said very excitedly while clapping his hands together, "you'll never guess, you'll never guess"

"Guess what?" Will asked.

Just then Grace and Josey walked in.

"Hey Grace, Hey Josey" says Will, he looks at them, Grace is standing there with a smile on her face so Will goes "What?" then he looks at Jack who is also standing with a smile on his face, 

"Uh, what's….going on?"

Grace replies, "you'll never guess who Josey is."

"Why Grace, I think you have finally discovered the $64,000 question"

"Will, this is serious" 

"Yeah, get serious Will" Jack says.

"Go ahead, try to guess"

"Okay Regis, our new neighbor and friend" I win"

"No, you lose, you lose, you lose" Jack says.

"She's not our friend?"

Jack replies, "She's your friend, but she's my sister, yaaaaaaay!

"Your sister?, , how is that possible? Will asked confused.

"My biological father is her father!"' "I have a baby sister!"

"Wow, that's incredible, Congratulations!" he says giving Jack a hug.

Scene 2- Grace Adler Designs-Thursday-11:20 a.m.

Grace is sitting at her desk, Josey comes out the elevator. Grace looks up.

"Hey Josey!"

"Hey Grace, where's your assistant, the drunken lady with the squeaky voice?"

"She left yesterday for her end of the year vacation."

"End of the year vacation?" Josey asked

"Yeah, she's in Hawaii, there's a temporary replacement coming this afternoon, what are you doing here?"

"It's my day off and Jack is going to take me out to lunch, I'm supposed to meet him here, it's our first brother/sister….thing."

"Well, that's nice, what time is he supposed to be here?"

"About 11:30."

Just then the elevator door opened" Josey it's me your big brother…..Jack!" "Let's go, we have lots of time to make up for" As they rush out Josey calls "Bye Grace, see you later"

"Yeah Grace, see ya later! Jack calls.

Grace yells, "have fun:" as they exit.

Scene 3- Madison's Place - Thursday-11:45 a.m.

Jack and Josey walk into a small diner, there are steps close to the door and when you step down there are tables on the floor and booths along the back wall, the place has aqua walls with different colored zig zags painted on them wall, the carpet is black with the same zig zags on it.

"Wow! this place is awesome." Josey says. 

"Yeah, I just found this place a week ago" A date brought me here", he says with a grin

"Cool, this place is neat , I love it!" 

"Well, good, I'm glad" "Let's sit down"

Jack sits down, and asks "so what would you like to drink…some milk"

"Do they have any wine?"

"Wine! Josey you can't drink wine, your way too young!

"Jack, I'm 21, I can drink wine."

"But you don't realize what alcohol can do, you drink too much of it, your bound to ruin your life"

"Jack, I want to drink one glass of wine with dinner, I'm not going to ruin my life, I don't drink it all the time, I just feel like a glass of wine right now, okay, don't worry, I would never drink too much!"

"Well, I still think your too young." 

Just then the waiter comes "may I get you anything to drink?"

" I'd like a glass of wine" says Josey. 

"I'll have milk" answers Jack and Josey gives him a look.

Scene 4-Grace Adler Designs- Thursday-2:00 p.m.

Grace is sitting at her desk looking at sketches when Josey walks in. A young girl is sitting at the desk that Karen usually occupies.

"Hey Grace."

"Josey, hi what are you doing here?"

"Jack has to be at the hospital at 3.00, I asked him to drop me off here, I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, what a surprise, you can sit and keep me company!"

"So how was dinner with Jack?"

"It was alright."

"Just alright, I don't like that tone in your voice, what happened?"

"It's just that…okay, I know he just wants to spend time with me, but he acts like I'm 5 years old, and I know he's my brother and he's trying to protect me and all that, but I don't know how we're going to get to know one another, when to him I'm only 5 years old."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." says Grace"

"Okay, when we sat down, he asked me if I wanted milk, and when I said I wanted wine he gave me a lecture about how it's bad for me and said I was too young to drink it, I'm 21 years old, plus they didn't ever have wine, and when I got the steak I ordered, he offered to cut it for me and after I talked him into letting me do it myself, he kept warning me not to let the knife slip, and after we were done eating he gave me a talk about being careful about the guys I go with, and he gave me a list of straight guys he knows to stay away from!" she says pulling a folded list out of her pocket and handing it to Grace "and those are just a few examples."

Grace opens the list and reads it, "Michael Andrews!, I went out with him!" Oh, and Martin Shifkins too!"

"Graaaace!!"

Josey sits down at Grace's desk, rest her arm on the desk and puts her chin on her hand.

"I'm sorry go on."

"I just don't know what to do, I mean Jack is my brother, I want to get to know him, I really do, I mean I just found him after 21 years, we have a lot of time to make up for, but I don't like being treated like a child, and I'm afraid if I tell him, I'll hurt him and that's the last thing I want to do"

"Josey, I think by not saying anything, your hurting both of you, and then you'll never have a real relationship"

"Your pretty smart Grace." 

"Anytime" "So you gonna talk to him"

"Yeah, I will either tonight or tomorrow."

"Good" Grace replies.

"Well, I better go and let you get back to work, sorry to take up your time" 

"Josey, I own this business and I own the time."

"Cool, see ya later."

"Yeah…. hey, why don't you go out to dinner with me and Will tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to be a third wheel"

"No, it's fine, Will likes you , he wont care."

"Alright thanks, I'll see you later." "Bye"

"Bye"

Scene 5- Madison's Place-Thursday-6:00 p.m.

Will, Grace, and Josey walk into the dinner.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Will asks. "Why don't we go to where we usually go"

"We can if you want" Josey says " I just wanted to show you this place, plus the waiter is really cute" she elbows Will.

"I guess we could give it a try." Will says.

"Great, you'll love it, they have the best burgers!" they sit down at a table as the waiter comes.

Will whispers "Your right, he is cute." Josey laughs

"What would you like to drink" the waiter asks

"I'll have Cola" Josey says

"Hey aren't you the same girl who was here earlier with some guy?"

"Yeah, I was here earlier with my brother."

"That was your brother, I thought it was your date!"

"No! he's my brother, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't go on a date with me."

"Oh, why not, you're a pretty girl, I hate it when pretty girls act like that, say they're ugly when there beautiful, you just need to have more confidence and not be so hard on yourself"

"Um, my brother's gay." 

"Oh" the waiter replied clearly embarrassed with everything he had said, he had meant it as a way to flatter her, but it had turned out she wasn't being hard on herself at all and it was pointless.

"What do you say you wanted to drink?"

"Cola, Did you really mean what you said, that I'm pretty."

"Yeah, I did, would you like to go out with me tonight, my shift ends at 8.

"That'd be great."

Scene 6- Will and Grace's apartment-Friday-12:15 a.m.

Will and Grace are sitting on their couch watching television when Jack walks in

"Guys, is Josey here?" 

"No." they say in unison.

"When I walked past her apartment door, her light wasn't shining underneath it, she said she was a night owl, she woulnt have gone to bed already."

"She's on a date" Grace says.

"What! A date! She's not out with one of the guys on the list I gave her is she?"

"No" says Grace.

"Good, but still she shouldn't be on a date at all, she hasn't even been in the neighborhood a week , she's not ready to go on a date, who is he anyway, do I know him?"

"He's the watier from Madison's Place." Will answers.

"You mean Mark with the shining blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, wow!"

"Wait, what am I doing my sister is going on with a man who could crush her heart to pieces, and I'm thinking of how good he would look in a tank top and shorts" "I'm horrible, just horrible."

"Jack, relax, she's fine" Will says.

"Well, if she's fine, where is she, it's 12:30, she should be home, she could be lying in the street, we should call all the hospitals" Jack picks up the phone book "Will grab me the phone."

"Jack, calm down." Will says as he takes the phone book away. "they probably just went to a late movie, I'm sure she'll be back soon, besides Josey's an adult, she can take care of herself.

"She is not an adult, she's my sister, she needs me to take care of her and that is what I intend to do" Jack says as he storms out the door.

Scene 7- Jack's Apartment-Friday 12:30 a.m.

Jack is in his apartment looking through the phonebook when Will walks in.

"Jack." 

"Go away, Will, I am going to call the hospitals, I have to be sure Josey's okay, which is something you obviously don't care about."

"It's not that I don't care, I just don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Yeah Will, there's nothing to worry about, except for the fact that's almost 1:00 in the morning and she's still not home, she's new to this city Will, she's young, she's vulnerable, she has no idea who she should and shouldn't trust."

"Jack, sit down."

Jack sits on the couch. "I know you just want to protect her, but she is an adult, I know that is hard for you to accept because you've only known her 5 days, big brothers always feel they need to take care of their little sisters, but usually when they first meet them they're babies and need to be taken care of, since you just met her now you think of her as a baby, you have to accept she's an adult now and usually brothers have 18-20 years for that, you undertand what I mean.?"

"Yes, I do." Jack says quietly.

Scene 8-Hallway outside the gang's apt. doors-Friday-5:00

Josey comes off the elevator and walks towards her apartment door at the end of the hall, she takes her keys out of her purse and sticks the door when Jack comes out of his apartment door.

"Josey, where have you been, I've been worried sick, I waited all night for you, you didn't come home, don't you know how to pick up the phone and call?"

"Relax Jack, I was out with Scott till 10:00, we rented my favorite movie to watch at his house and I fell asleep, then this morning I had to go to work, since I keep my uniform in my locker at work, I just took a shower at his house and then went to work from there, and now I'm home. 

" A likely story, but how do I know it's true?"

"Well, you could just trust me?"

"I could, but then again you're the one who didn't call."

"What were you doing waiting up for me anyway?"

"I was worried about you!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I'm 21 years old, remember, or have you forgotten, I've only told you 5 times since we met!"

"Josey, I know how old you are, but you are still too young to be running around until all hours of the night in a new neighborhood with a boy you hardly know, your naïve and vulnerable."

"I'm naïve and vulnerable!" Shows how much you know me, , the last thing I am is naïve and vulnerable!

"Josey!, I am just saying you need to tell me where your going and give me a number, so I can found out if your okay, and to need to let me know when you'll be coming back, so I'll now if you might be in trouble--

"Jack!, when I found out you were my brother I was so excited, I've always wanted a brother, I thought if I had a brother if I ever got lonely, he would be there for me, I didn't want a sister, cause I figured she's fall in love and forget about me, but a brother would always be there for me to talk to, so when I realized you were my brother, I was thrilled, I thought I had finally gotten what I always wanted, but what I wanted was a brother, you're a dictator! 

Josey storms into her apartment and closes the door, Will comes out of his apartment.

"Jack, I thought you understood what we talked about last night?"

"I did, but that was before she didn't come home till 5 the next day."

"Jack, you're her brother, not her father, and if you don't stop acting like it, 5 days is the longest you are going to have a sister."

"Think about that." Will says as he walks back into his apartment.

Scene 9-Josey's apartment-Friday-5:30 p.m.

Josey is sitting on her couch when she hears someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it" she yells.

"It's me, Jack.

"Go away!"

"Josey, please let me in, I'll stand out here and sing until you do."

Jack starts singing. Josey goes "Aaghh!, then goes to the door unlocks it and lets him in.

Josey sits back on her couch, Jack is standing by the door.

"Listen Josey, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I mean you are an adult and you should be treated like one, but when you didn't come home at all, I got worried, this is a big city, things can happen, I'm not saying you need to call all the time, just when you wont be back."

"Jack, I planned to be back, I told you I fell asleep."

"I understand that, but if your ever going to do it on purpose, please call."

"Okay, I'll promise to call if you promise to let up."

"I'll try"

"Jack!"

"Okay, I will, I promise!"

"Okay, then I promise to call."

"Thanks, that means a lot Josey."

"Well, your promise means a lot to me too, I know you were just trying to protect me, but I can only take so much protecting, you have to let me cut my own meat." Josey laughs.

Jack smiles. "now come give me a hug"

"Okay." Josey says, then gets up and gives her brother a hug.

The End.


End file.
